I Will Use You As My Target Practice
by Booooklover18
Summary: Wally starts to notice things about Artemis. Green Arrow is NOT happy about this.  Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic Please be nice. *nervous laughter*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

Green Arrow entered Mount Justice to start his training with Artemis. He actually looked forward to his training session with the young archer, she was a very skilled archer and she always seemed to impress him in some way. He was also beginning to have a strong connection with the girl; things had been hard for him since Roy had left and decided to go solo. Roy was like a son to him, and it hurt him so much that he no longer wanted to work with him _or_ the team, he knew it would happen some day the boy has always been a stubborn hardhead but it still came as a shock to him when Roy told him he was going to start fighting crime on his own, and even though he had left he was still proud of him and the way he had rescued Dr. Roquette form the League Of Shadows. But right now Artemis was the closest thing he had to family.

He had learned a lot about the girl in the last few months she seemed to confide in him for some unknown reason. She told him about her mother and her accident, she told him about school and her dreams and she told him about her father and how she hated him so much and how she never wants to be like him. She told him everything and he felt happy that she could trust and tell him all theses things. They got along and sometimes he went to Gotham to see her and her mother and drop off some food and give them some money for the month Artemis always refused to take it, even though she needed it, she had a single mother who was crippled and they didn't always have a steady income, she much like Roy was stubborn and proud and always refused help for anybody else but he always convinced her to take it.

He walked down the hallway to the rec room to find Artemis; the rec room was where most of the young heroes hung out. As he entered the room he spotted Robin on the couch typing vigorously on his laptop, he also saw the young martian girl watching some reality TV show on the large screen TV with Superboy who looked rather confused as he stared blankly and the screen.

"Hey Rob have seen Artemis? We're supposed to be training." Green arrow asks.

"Hey GA! Well it's almost four so she should be finishing school anytime now." Robin sates looking at his watch.

"Oh that's right it's a Wednesday, I always forget she has school, speaking of which…" Green arrow paused as he looks at the boy "How come you're not in school?"

"I had a mission with Batman." Robin shrugs looking back at his laptop.

"Okay, well when she gets here tell her I'm waiting for her in the training room."

"No problem GA." Robin answers.

Artemis sighs as she open the doors of the transporter. She had, had a bad day at school and was only to glad that she was training with GA today so she didn't have to think about it. She was sick and tired of the annoying snobs that looked down at her because she wasn't rich and because she was only at the academy because of the Wayne scholarship. It's not like she even wanted to go but her mother said it would a great opportunity for her and that it would make her so happy if she went, so of course she couldn't say no… some of the people were nice, there was Dick Grayson who had helped her find her way to her science class when she got lost one day he was two years younger than her but he acted much older and she felt like she knew him form somewhere, they became good friends after that. But he wasn't at school today so she had to eat lunch outside on her own and that's when the trouble started. Some girls in her year saw her and come over to her and started making fun of her because she was on her own and then they asked her where her 'boyfriend Dick' was and how sad it was that only a thirteen year old would be interested in her. If she wanted to, Artemis could fly kick those girls in the face and tell them where to shove their crap, but of course she couldn't do that because they where civilians and not evil villains(even if she thought differently) so instead she just ignored them and went on eating her lunch until they went away. She couldn't wait until school was over so that she could talk to Green Arrow about her problems at school. She walked into the rec room and dumped her black bag on the floor.

"Hey guys" She muttered as she sat on the couch next to Robin.

"Hello Artemis! How have you been today?" Megan asks the archer excitedly turning to face the archer from the sofa in front of the TV.

"I've been better" Artemis mumbles.

"Oh you had a bad day?" Megan replies sympathetically.

"Kinda." Artemis shrugs. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it something that happened at school?" Robin asks causally, no one on the team (except for Wally) knew he was really Dick Grayson.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some food." Artemis says standing up and changing the subject "Hey where is Kid Mouth and Kaldur?" she asks as she starts leaving the room.

"Kaldur is in Atlantics with Aquaman and Wally is in the kitchen." Megan answers.

"Oh and GA said that you should meet him in the training room!" Robin says before she leaves.

Artemis turns around to face Robin.

"Okay if he comes back tell him I went to get a snack and that I'm going to get changed out of my uniform before we start." She says pointing down at herself.

"Sheesh what am I a butler? Now I know how Alfred feels" Robin says under his breath.

"What was that?" Artemis asks.

"Oh nothing! I just said I would pass the message on." Robin says quickly.

"Okay thanks Rob." Artemis says as she leaves the room. She heads towards the kitchen to grab a snack.

_Cookies. So many beautiful cookies! _Wally thought to himself as he shoves another treat in his mouth. When school was over he zipped over to Mount Justice only to find that the lovely Megan had made cookies for everyone, when everyone had taken one Wally took the rest of the plate and sat at the table shoving whole cookies in his mouth. His day had certainly been made. That was until Artemis walked in. He puts an arm around the plate of cookies protectively whilst he glares daggers at the blonde archer.

"Don't worry loser, I'm not going to eat your precious cookies." Artemis says annoyed.

Wally just scoffs and goes back to eating his cookies he couldn't be bothered to argue with her today. But just before he puts another cookie in his mouth he notices something. She was wearing the Gotham Academy uniform. _Since when did she go to robin's school_? He thought to himself ._And why the hell didn't Robin tell me about this! _He looks at Artemis in her uniform he notices that her hair has been left down for once and sees a navy headband hold it back so it doesn't fall in her face he tries not to stare at the way her long blonde hair falls over her shoulder like a golden waterfall or the way it shines in the kitchen light, he looks and her face as she is looking for a glass in the kitchen cabinet over her head, her eyes are a light ocean blue, her brow was slightly creased as she tiptoed to reach the glass in the cabinet . _Who knew she had such a pretty face… and have her eyes always been blue?_ Wally thought to himself then he realized that he'd never really looked at the archer before. He gulped. He then tried to turn his attention back to the cookies in fort of him, but then he suddenly realized that he wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Wallace West had actually lost his appetite. He gulped again. It seems like the blonde archer had left him in a state of utter confusion and nervousness. He looked up at her again and watched her has she placed square ice cubes in her glass. Her head was tilted to one side and Wally couldn't stop staring at her face, his eyes trailed down to the navy sweater that hugged her chest and waist so nicely. His eyes linger on her chest. _Since when did Artemis have boobs? _He asks himself, he clearly hadn't realized that she was a girl; to him she was just the stupid person that took Red Arrow's place. His eyes go back to her face only to find that she's looking right at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Um why are you looking at me like that?" She asks in a bitter tone. She had never heard him stay so quite for so long.

Wally feels his face starting to heat up.

"PFFFT I'm not looking at you! I was just; um" he pauses to think of an excuse "I was just thinking about how bad you look in that stupid uniform." He says quickly.

Artemis sighs and gives Wally a very dirty look.

"So you_ were _looking at me then" she says raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, this boy really is an idiot she thought "I know I look bad in it but I don't have a choice, I have to wear it idiot." She says as she makes her way to the fridge.

She turns away form him and now she has her back is to him she suddenly leans forward as she looks in the fridge. Wally feel a fluttering feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he looks down at the archer's short, pleated navy blue skirt._ Wow. She has__** nice**__ legs_ Wally thinks to himself as he looks and her legs, the white knee length socks make them look even longer.

"Why is this stupid fridge so big anyway, I can't find anything in here. Wally do you know where the orange juice is?" She asks the speedster without taking her head out of the fridge.

And before he thinks about what his doing he says "Um yeah it's at the bottom, _right _at the back." he shouts over to her. This means she has to bend down even further into the fridge giving Wally a sight that dazzles him. He pushes the plate of long forgotten cookies that are in front of him to the side and puts his forearms on the kitchen table so that he can lean forward and get a better look.

"Are you sure it's down here? I can't see it" she says has she rustles through the fridge.

"Uh-uh it should be down there some where." Wally responds slowly. He bites down on his bottom lip. _Wow. Nice legs and a very nice as-_

"Ahem." A noise form the other side of the kitchen interrupts Wally thoughts, startling him as he snaps his head to the direction of the noise. He sees Green Arrow standing by the door with his arms crossed around his chest. Frowning as he sends a death glare in Wally's direction.

"Green Arrow!" Wally practically screams as he blots up for his seat. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Robin told me that Artemis was here." He says in a clipped voice.

"Oh, hey GA." Artemis says with a wave, standing up from her pervious position.

"Hey Arty." He says his eyes still glaring at Wally, whose eyes were now firmly on the ground.

"I'm just gonna grab a doughnut and some orange juice if I can find it." She says as she takes the doughnut out of the fridge and puts it on a plate. Green Arrow walks over to the fridge looks in it for 5 seconds and pulls out the carton of orange juice. "It was behind the milk carton." He says as he passes it Artemis.

"Oh thanks. Wally you idiot it wasn't at the bottom."

"Oh." Wally says laughing nervously "My bad! I think I'm gonna go now."

"Not so fast Kid flash." Green Arrow says before Wally can super speed out of the kitchen "Mind if I have a word with you out side?"

"Um…" Wally says as he tries to find an excuse, but the look on Green Arrow's face tells him that, that might not be the best idea. Artemis gives them a puzzled look.

"Sure." Wally says, as he follows him out of the kitchen.

Once they're outside Wally looks up a Green Arrow and gulps.

"So what's up GA?" Wally asks nervously.

"Care to explain what just happened in the kitchen before I walked in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wally says scratching the back of his head.

"Don't pull that with me, I was a teenage boy once. I saw the way you were looking at her" The older archer says in a menacing voice.

"Who!Artemis!" pretending he didn't know what he was talking about. "I wasn't looking at her in anyway; please she's not even hot!" He then suddenly remembered who he was talking to. "That not what I meant! She's hot! In fact she's beautiful! I mean look at her! She has the body of a..." Wally quickly stopped his rambling, he really wasn't helping himself.

"Look West, if I ever catch you looking at her in _that _way again or if I hear that you're trying _anything_ with her, I _**will**_ use you as my target practice." Green Arrow says in a low and deadly voice. "You got that?"

"Yes sir." Wally squeaks.

"Now get out of my sight, before I punch you in the face."

Wally West has never run away as fast as he did then.

Review? I would really appreciate it xx

And I am sorry for any spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who review the first chapter! I got a lot of positive feedback and some really great advice! I'm going to call this my 'practice' story so that I can see where my writing needs improving for future fanfics. I've tried to improve this chapter so that it does not have so many grammatical errors. I think that's my only weakness when it comes to writing but I'm working on it! So I apologize for any errors in advance xx Also I'm really sorry if I switch tenses.

**Rated T for suggestive language.**

**Song recommendation:****This Providence - Sand In Your Shoes**

**Crock Residence, Gotham City**

**Saturday 19****th**** October**

**6:30pm**

Artemis gazes at her reflection in the full length mirror that hangs in her room and takes in the sight before her. She looks at the black one shouldered dress that clings closely to her lean body the dress ends just above her knee, it made her look older than sixteen years. She turns around to look at the back. She wasn't even going to go to her school's Fall dance, but when the cute guy from her English class asked her to go as his date she found it hard to say no.

She was standing at her locker, putting various school books into her school bag, when she felt the presence of someone on the other side of the door. She closed the door, excepting to see one of the many girls who enjoyed making fun of her, but instead she found a very tall and well muscled boy standing in front of her. He gave her a shy grin and ran his hand though is overgrown blonde hair.

"Hey, it's Artemis right?" He asked grin growing even wider.

"Um yeah, can I help you with something?" Artemis replies defensively, she wasn't used to people talking to her at school unless it was to insult her.

"Actually you can." He says moving closer to the blonde. "See there's this really cute chick that sits in front of me in my English class and I was hoping that I could catch her before schools over so that I can ask her to be my date for the fall dance. Do you think she'd go with me?" he finishes grinning even more than he was before.

Artemis couldn't help but smile shyly at the way he had asked her out.

"I don't know," She says with a shrug "She might like that. In fact I think she might really like that." She says with a slight blush.

"So is that yes?" He replies expectantly.

"Yeah. Pick me up at seven?" She responds flirtatiously.

"I'll be there; can I have your address?"

She pulls out a piece of paper from her bag and scribbles down her address and phone number.

"Thanks. My name is David by the way" He says as she passes him the paper. "See you Saturday?" He says as he walks slowly away from her.

"See you Saturday David." She says with a wave.

It finally seemed like things were going to get better.

She felt very uncomfortable in the tight dress; she was not used to wearing dresses like this. The last time she wore a dress was when she was six years old. But the dance at her school said to dress in formal clothing, and even though she didn't want to wear the dress she had to admit that she wanted to impress David. When she told her mother she insisted on dragging Artemis to the mall to look for a suitable dress. She enjoyed spending time with her mother, doing normal mother daughter things. They both agreed that the black dress looked the best. She had curled her hair for the occasion so her golden locks fell like long blonde waves around her slender shoulders. She wore thick eyeliner that made her pale blur eyes stand out against her sun kissed skin; she also wore shimmering sliver eye shadow that made her baby blues sparkle even more when the light caught them. Giving her self one last look, she takes deep breath as she walks out to the living room.

Her mother is sitting by the coffee table reading one of her many romance novels.

"How do I look?" She announces as she moves closer for her mother to inspect her outfit.

Her gasps as she looks up from her novel "Oh my goodness! You look _soo_ beautiful!" She breathes as she wheels her chair closer to her daughter. Her eyes start to well up.

"Oh my gosh! Mom! Don't cry it's just a dress!" She says she crouches to her mothers' level.

"Oh no sweetie that's not why I'm crying! I'm just so happy to see you do normal things like go to your school dance with a date and going shopping." She says with a sniff.

"Oh well you don't have to _cry _about it!" She says jokingly as she hugs her mother. The truth was that Artemis was also happy to be doing all theses things and not have to worry about her demanding father. He couldn't hurt them anymore. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Artemis stands up as she heads towards the door.

"Hmm that's weird it's not seven yet" She mutters to herself as she looks and the small black watch on her wrist.

When she pulls open the door she's shocked to see Oliver standing there with his arms full of Chinese take away.

"Oh hi Ollie, um what are you doing here?" She asks giving him a puzzled look.

"Well your mom said you had this big date tonight so I thought I'd stop by to keep her company while you're gone. And so I can get a good look at this_David_ guy." He says as he pushes past Artemis, he puts the Chinese down in the kitchen and makes his way back to the living room. He looks and Artemis outfit and shakes his head.

"Don't you think that dress is a bit short?" He asks in a disapproving tone.

"No Ollie I think it's just fine." Artemis says trough says through gritted teeth.

"Well you don't want to give the guy the wrong idea."

"Are you saying that I look like a slut?" Artemis asks as she gives Oliver a cold look.

"No! But you know how boys are; they see a short skirt and the next thing you know they're asking you to have sex with them…" He says in a mater of fact tone.

"Oh my gosh Oliver! That is gross! I am _not _having you know what with David tonight or any other night, so please just stop!" The blonde says as she cringes at the thought.

Just then a loud knock sounds at the door.

"I'll get it!" Oliver says as he tries to make a move towards the door, but Artemis stops him by putting and hand to his chest.

"That's okay I've got it." She says as she heads to the door quickly, she opens the door to see David in a pair black pants and a white dress shirt that is coupled with a skinny tie. He wears a black blazer over his shirt.

"Wow Artemis you look fantastic!" David says as his eyes travel up and down her body.

"Yeah I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you kid." Oliver mutters form behind.

"Ignore him, this is my uncle." Artemis says as she pulls the young boy into the room.

"Hello sir." David replies as he looks up and the rather large man that is standing in front of him, he brings his hand forward to offer him a polite handshake. Oliver takes his hand and shakes it.

Very Firmly.

"And this is my mom." She says as her mother wheels herself to the door. For a moment a look of surprise flashes over David's face as he looks down at the woman in the wheelchair.

"Um hello ma'am" He says as he extends his hand to the older woman.

"Okay we're goanna go now. Bye mom, Ollie."

"Get her home by midnight!" Ollie shouts after the two teens, as the door slams behind them.

That's it for this chapter.

**Preview of chapter 3:**

**Artemis date doesn't go as good as she thought it would, but instead of going home early to face her mother and Ollie She goes to Mount Justice. Guess who she sees there?**

I promise to post chapter 3 tomorrow! And there will be major fluff! Chapter 3 is final chapter in this story; I'm in the middle of planning another one though

**Reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcomed with open arms it helps me to improve my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo sorry for not updating when I said I would, I completely forgot I had plans this weekend so I didn't have any time. But here it is now. Thanks again for reviewing and for such positive feedback! I really appreciate it. Sorry for any errors and if I change tenses, I'm still working on that.

**Song recommendation: OneRepublic – Won't Stop **

**Rated T for swearing and such.**

Artemis's date seemed to be going well. She and David had really clicked and they where having fun together. He brought her punch, they danced, they talked and laughed together and everything was going fine until she overheard him talking to his friends when she came back form using the bathroom. He had his back turned to her and didn't know that she was behind him.

"Dude, why are on a date with the school's charity case?" Says guy she doesn't recognize.

"Yeah, I mean she hot and all, but she's from the other side of Gotham. You've heard what they're like." Another voice says. Artemis waited before she approached David again; she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah I've heard. The girls from the other side of Gotham are easy." David says with a laugh, which causes the rest of the boys around him to laugh along with him.

"You should have seen her apartment it was such a shit hole!" David says causing the boys around him to laugh even harder. Artemis felt a pain in her chest as she listened on.

"But if it means I'm goanna get laid tonight, it's totally worth it." David says as he lifts his hand for a high five. The boys around him slap their hands against his. Artemis turns around to leave, anger burning through her veins. _I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for his bullshit!_ She thinks to herself.

But before she gets too far she hears him say something else about her.

"You should have seen her family. Some steroid junky as an uncle and a weirdo mother in a wheelchair. It was hilarious!" And that was it. Artemis felt her body shake with an overwhelming sense of rage. It was one thing to make fun of her, but making fun of her mother was one step to far. _Screw the Justice League rules! He is so getting his ass kicked!_

She spins around, teeth clenching, hands balled up into tight fists as she approaches David. She taps his shoulder. As he turns around to face her, his face viable drops when sees the angry expression on Artemis's face.

"A-Artemis! Um how long have you been here?" He stammers.

"Oh long enough." And with that said, she placed both her hands on his shoulders, pulling his body towards her, bringing her knee up so that it's aimed towards his lower regions. She knees him _hard_. He doubles over in pain has he clutches his groin in pain and groans.

"That is for saying I'm easy." She says as she pulls him up into standing position.

The music that was previously playing suddenly stops and everyone in the hall turns to look at the scene before them.

Artemis makes her right hand into a fist as she punches him in square in the face. He falls to the floor groaning in pain, blood gushing out of his nose.

"That is for calling my home a shithole." She says as David tries to sit up, but before he does she puts her high heeled shoe in the center of his chest and pushes him back down keeping her foot on his chest, She looks up at the people around her; she spots one of the boys from earlier with a drink in his hand, she grabs the cup from his hand and looks down at the boy beneath her foot.

"And this," she says as she pours the red punch onto his face "Is for insulting my family." She throws the empty plastic cup in his face as she turns around to leave.

She ignores the gaping mouths and the terrified looks on people faces as she heads towards the door.

"Crazy bitch!" She hears David pained voice scream after her.

She takes a deep breath as she lets the cold night air cool her down; she feels the anger inside her simmer down. She runs her hands through her hair as she thinks about how the night turned out to be such a disaster. She felt disappointment slap her in the face. She looks at her watch and sees that it was only 10:30pm, there was no way she could go home now, not after all the effort her mother had put into getting the dress, shoes and make up, it wasn't like they had a lot of money to throw around and Oliver would just be really mad and probably beat David up even more and say "I told you so." She couldn't face them she needed some time on her own. With frustrated groan she remembers that the transporter is close to the school. Mount Justice seemed like the only place she could go now.

Wally West sat in the rec room of mount justice, eyes glued to the television, xbox pad stuck to his hands. He had just come back from mission with Flash a while ago, they had captured Mirror Master and had comeback to mount justice for debriefing. Flash was talking to Batman about the mission, whilst Wally had changed into his civilian clothes and went into the rec room to play a game of Halo. He heard the automatic doors of the rec room slide open. He was too busy looking at the screen to look back to see who had entered, he assumed it was his uncle Barry coming to join him in the game.

"Hey Uncle Barry better get in now or I'm going to beat your high score." He says to the person behind.

"Wrong person Baywatch." Says a voice behind him.

A female voice.

_The _female voice that had been haunting his dreams for the last two weeks.

_Shit_ he thought to himself, _this is sooo not what I need right now_.

He'd been avoiding the blonde since the incident in the kitchen two weeks ago. But he hadn't been able to get her out of his head ever since. Even at night he had dreams about her.

He hit the pause button and turned around on the chair to look at her.

He must have been dreaming because there was Artemis standing before him in a very tight black dress. His eyes, slowly, roam all over her body, from her long sun kissed legs to her beautiful blonde wavy hair that falls down her back.

"WAKE UP WALLY!" He shouts to himself out loud.

"Baywatch what are you talking about?" She says as she walks towards the sofa.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! I'm going to wake up any minute now!" He replies as he jumps up from his sitting position.

"Look Wally, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games or jokes or whatever! I've had a really bad night and I'm just here to kill time." She snaps.

_Shit I'm awake _he thinks to himself as she sits down on the couch. He looks at her again before he takes his own seat. They sit in silence for a very long time, until Wally can't take it anymore.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks her, looking straight ahead.

"I told you I'm here to kill time." She says as she plays with her nails.

"No I mean what are you doing here dressed like…that." He says before he gulps.

"Oh my school had a dance tonight." She says trying to sound casual.

"Oh is it over?" He says quietly.

"No it's still going on."

"So how come you're not there?" He asks curiously.

She looks at him then. His face is turned so she can only see his profile she takes in his strong jaw and his wild red hair. Then she notices some small things she that she'd never noticed before, like the way his freckles dust the bridge of his noes ever so slightly or the birth mark below his left ear.

Or the way his bicep bulges at the sleeves of his t-shirt, sure he didn't have _huge_ muscles like Superboy but he had nice arms. He suddenly moved under her penetrative gaze. The movement brought her back from where ever she was before. She felt safe with him so she told him the truth.

"My date was-" She started.

"Date? You went with someone? Like a guy?" He interrupts, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. He gave her a quick sideways glance, before he went back to looking straight ahead.

She narrows her eyes at him "Yes is that so hard to believe?"

"No that's not what I meant! I just…I was…never mind."

"It doesn't matter anyway; he turned out to be a jerk." She says with a shrug.

He turns his head to face her. He didn't know why this piece of information makes him feel so relieved.

"Really? What did he do?" He asks curiosity taking over.

"He only asked me out because he thought…he thought I'd have sex with him." She says blushing furiously. She turns her head so he doesn't see her face.

Wally starts to feel anger build up inside him. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"He sounds like an idiot." He says bitterly. "I hope you kicked his ass."

"Oh I did and I poured punch on his face." She says with a smile.

"Sounds like the Artemis I know." He says grinning. And they just sat there for a moment, smiling at each other. This was the first time they had a conversation with out shouting at each other or making bitter remarks. He moves down the couch so that he's closer to her. He can smell her sweet perfume.

"Seriously he sounds stupid." He whispers.

"Or maybe I'm the stupid one. I fell for his crap; I thought…things could just be normal for once. I wish I could be normal sometimes," she says as she looks at her lap "I wish I had a normal family, and a normal life where I didn't have to be this wanna be hero." She had said too much, Wally wasn't supposed to know those things. Nobody was. She didn't dare look at him, she was too embarrassed. He brought a finger under her chin so that he could turn her head to face him, he looks at her intently.

"Artemis you are not stupid, he's the stupid one for letting someone amazing like you get away." He says his finger still under her chin, she tries to look away from his striking green eyes but she finds it hard to tear her gaze away. "Being normal is overrated. Come on! You get to save people's lives every day! Don't you know how amazing that is? People depend on us! And we can't let them down. I know everything seems crappy at the moment but things will get better, I promise you that." He says quietly.

"Thanks Wally, I think I needed that." She replies as she tries to move away, but his hand stays on her face as he moves it so that it rests on her cheek. She looks up at his intense gaze.

"God you look beautiful." He thinks out loud, his eyes explore her face from her pale blue eyes to her pointed nose and her soft pink lips. His eyes stay on her lips and he wonders what it would be like to kiss her.

"You can kiss me. If you want." She says like she read his mind, but really she wanted him to.

His eyes look at her in surprise. She leans forward so that her face is only inches from his. He can feel her hot minty breath on his face, the feel of her face so close to his makes his stomach do backflips. She moves in even closer so that their noses are touching. He moves his hand so that it is entangled in her hair; he then moves his other hand so it rests on her bare thigh. She feels her breath quicken at his touch. He tilts his head to the side and moves his head closer so that their lips are lightly brushing against each other they both have their eyes closed as they get lost in the moment. They sit like that for a few more moments before Artemis loses all her patience.

"Just kiss me West." She mummers against his lips.

And he does just that. He softy pushes his lips against hers, and sweeps his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking her if she wanted to take it further. Without any hesitation she opens her mouth allowing his tongue to enter and explore. She sighs with satisfaction; an hour ago the thought of Wally West kissing her would have made her gag. But not anymore he was a _good_ kisser. After a few moments of letting him explore her mouth she decides it's her turn. She pulls back slightly so that she can bite his bottom lip, she smiles a little when he lets out a low moan. She brings both her hands to his face as she kisses him deeply. He couldn't believe that they were kissing; he also couldn't believe how amazing it was he sees a burst of fireworks behind his closed eyes. He loved the way she was so demanding and feisty, he always loved a challenge and she was giving him one. Her warm, soft tongue slowly wandered around his mouth. But he wanted to have the upper hand so he fought back. Soon they were in a battle of dominance and things started to move a lot faster. He pulls away suddenly struggling to catch his breath, when he opens his eyes he realizes that he's lying on top of Artemis on the couch. He looks down at her as she also tries to catch her breath.

"Wow." She whispers.

"Yeah." He says with a grin going back for seconds. But before he does he suddenly remembers something from two weeks ago. Green Arrow.

"Shit!" He mutters as he moves off Artemis. He stands so that he's not sitting to close to her.

"What's the matter?" She says as she straightens out her dress.

"Um nothing! I'm just erm…tired." He says as he runs his hand through his hair.

" Really? You didn't seem to 'tired' a second ago." She says as she stands up.

"Yeah, but um…it's been a while since I've eaten. You know fast metabolism." He says avoiding her gaze.

"Right." But for some reason she doesn't believe him.

"Anyway shouldn't you be getting home? It's kind of late." He says as he picks up his xbox controller.

She quickly looks at her watch and sees that it's past eleven.

"Crap I better leave if I want to get back in time. Oh don't tell GA I was here tonight."

"Oh believe me I won't be telling him." Wally says under his breath.

"Okay…so I'm goanna go now. Bye and um thanks for…you know."

"You're welcome." He says with sly grin.

She steps forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then she walks towards the sliding doors.

Wally brings his hand to the cheek, grinning like an idiot.

Okay so yeah. I've never written a 'kissing' scene before so sorry if it sucked. I kind of want to continue but I don't know how it'll work out. I'll think about it though. Review please?

And Happy 4TH of July to any American readers!


	4. Chapter 4

-Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4, I decided to continue with the story! And again thanks for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot.

**-Song Recommendation: Joe Brooks -Superman** (This is what I listened to when I was writing this chapter, it's a great song.) 

**Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice <strong>

**Wednesday 23****rd**** October **

**6:45pm**

"Come on Arty! You can do better than this! Concentrate!" Oliver shouts loudly as he doges another one of her punches. Oliver and Artemis were training in the training room in Mount Justice. They had been doing combat training for the last two hours and Artemis was not doing her best. Her mind was somewhere else, Oliver was right, she wasn't concentrating. But she couldn't help it, after the dance last Saturday things at school had gotten even worse. Everyone was talking about what she done to David and giving her grief for it, she tried not to listen to the snide remarks that people made about her whenever she passed a group of people in the school halls. She ignored the violent threats that had started coming through her locker, she wasn't exactly scared of them or anything and she assumed that they were just from David. When Dick asked her how she was feeling about the whole thing she just told him the truth. She didn't care and there were more important things in life than petty, immature rich kids. But that wasn't the only reason she wasn't concentrating in her combat training today. There was also a certain red haired Speedster running through her mind. Just then Oliver slide kicks her making her fall on her back with a loud thump. She shuts her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to pass over. When she opens her eyes again, she sees a very angry looking Green Arrow standing over her.

"Sorry GA." She says as she sits up. He offers her a hand but she refuses. When she stands up, she mentally prepares herself for the up coming lecture.

"Look Arty, you can't be having these kinds of slip ups when you're fighting, you need to get your head in the game or you could be seriously hurt the next time you're on a mission. If you want to be a successful hero you need to have a clear mind at_ all_ times. Yes you're good with your bow but what happens when you're in a situation without your bow or arrows? You don't have powers so you have to work extra hard" He says in a disappointed tone. She hated it when he spoke to her like that, like he didn't believe she was good enough. All the combat moves the Shadows had taught her were to kill. She was still getting used to the fighting to hurt and not kill part. She hung her head down as she played with the combat gloves on her hands. Oliver looked at her as she played with her gloves he knew that this must have been hard for her, she had to learn new training allover again, whilst balancing school, her mother and missions.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asks quietly as he crosses his arms over his chest. She normally told him everything and it was strange that she was being so quite.

She looked up trying to avoid his gaze.

"Talk about what?" She said as she shifts for foot to foot.

"What ever is bothering you, the reason you're not concentrating today?"

"Oh it's…nothing." She says with a wave of her hand. He knew she was lying so he went on.

"Is it school?" He asks.

"No, look Ollie I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it your mother? Is she okay?"

"Ollie she's fine can we talk about something else?" She says through her teeth. But he ignores her and goes on.

"Is it…Is it…a boy?" He asks tentatively.

"Oh my gosh Ollie, no it is not a boy! Would you just get off my case already?" She knew she was lying. It was a boy, but she wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

"I'm going to hit the showers, I'll see you later." She says as she pushes past him.

He watches her as she leaves the room. He really didn't understand teenage girls.

After a long hot shower Artemis made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. When she entered she saw Megan making some sort of food in the kitchen. Whatever it was that she was cooking smelt amazing

"Hey Megan, what are you cooking? It smells great." Artemis says as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and slides onto one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Artemis! It's an Italian dish I read about. It's Orecchiette with tomato sauce; it's a very popular dish. I thought I would make it tonight since everyone is staying over for the mission tomorrow." She says as he uses her telekinetic powers to levitate a bottle of red sauce and pour it into the steaming pot.

"Well I can't wait try some, I'm starving." Artemis says as her stomach makes an audible grumble.

This causes the two girls to laugh.

"Don't worry it should be done soon. Wally gave me the recipe book as a present, isn't that so sweet?" Megan says as she turns her back to Artemis, so that she can stir the tomato sauce in the pot. Artemis felt her face start to heat up. Even the mention of his name made her feel flustered. But then after she took in what Megan said she started to feel another emotion. Jealously. She knew that Wally liked to flirt with the Martian girl, but she thought he was only joking and being annoying and she was pretty sure that Megan was interested in Superboy from the way she kept gazing at him. But now Wally was getting her presents? She wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Megan didn't like Superboy anymore. She tried not to read too much into it but curiosity took over, she needed to know. She didn't know why she cared so much, so she and Wally had kissed. It didn't have to mean anything. Right?

"So do you um…" she tailed off as she tried to think of a way to ask the question. "Do you like Wally?" she asks quickly.

"Of course I like Wally! He's one of my teammates. I know you two don't really see eye to eye, but really Artemis he is a very nice person." She says as she takes a pile of plates from the cupboard.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant do you-" Her forthcoming sentence was interrupted as a gush of wind flew by and there stood Wally still in costume as he inhaled deeply through his noes, taking in the spicy smell of the tomato sauce .

"Wow what ever that is, it smells amazing! Whatcha cooking good looking?" He says, grinning at Megan, he hadn't noticed Artemis yet.

"Wally! Me and Artemis were just talking about you." She says. Wally quickly snaps his head around so that he was looking at the blonde. He felt his face start to go red as he thought about the last time he had seen the archer and what they had been doing…

"Artemis! Hi I didn't see you there." He says with a shy grin. He'd been hoping to see her today, but he hadn't yet prepared himself for what he would say to her.

But when he looks into her eyes he knows something is wrong. Instead of looking at him in the sweet and smoldering she had last Saturday, she was giving him a very cold and very bitter glare.

"I bet you didn't." She says as she slides of the stool. Her tone wasn't friendly.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." She says as she leaves the room. Wally watches her go, confused as to why she seemed to be in such a bad mood.

"What's up with her?" He says as he turns back face Megan.

"I don't know. She seemed fine earlier on." Megan says with a shrug.

Wally shook his head. He really didn't understand girls sometimes.

**Mount Justice **

**Thursday 24****th**** October**

**2:30am**

Artemis tossed in her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She couldn't stop think about them. Megan and Wally_. I don't care about Wally and Megan!_ She thought to herself _for all of I care they can be together and kiss all the time and_- her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She sat up in her bed and thought she was hearing things. But then it came again a little more forceful this time. She pulled back her covers and she walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw Wally standing there with his arm against the door frame. He was wearing red flannel pajama bottoms and a red Flash t-shirt, which he filled out nicely if she said so herself. But she didn't want to see him right now. She was annoyed with. She wasn't sure why, but she was annoyed with him. She didn't say anything she just looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Hey I wasn't so sure you'd be awake." He says as he pushes his arm of the door frame, he tried to ignore the way she looked so cute with her hair up in a messy bun and how hot she looked in just little blue Pajamas shorts and tank top. He couldn't help but check her out.

"What do want Wally?" She says coolly.

"I…just…are you…" He stutters.

"Wally!" She says in a frustrated tone.

"Okay sorry! I just wanted to ask why you seem so mad." He gushed.

"I'm not mad." She said in a tone that said she was angry.

"Is this about Saturday? Are you mad that we kissed?"

"Wally, don't act like you don't know." She says as she taps her foot impatiently.

"Know what! Can you just tell me?" He says, starting to get irritated.

"Megan?" She says as she looks past his broad shoulder.

"Megan…?" He says slowly as his brow frowns in confusion.

"Yes Megan. I know you still like her, you've always liked her, I mean it's hard _not _to like her. So yeah I am mad that you kissed me when all the while you had feelings for Megan."

Wally looked at her in absolute confusion; he wasn't sure what she was trying to say. But then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, he understood why Artemis was mad at him. She was jealous. A large smirk grew across Wally's face as he realized what was going on.

"Firstly _you_ were the one who initiated the kissing and you seemed to be kissing me back... fiercely if I may add. Secondly I have no 'feelings' for Megan that stopped as soon as I started…" He ran his hand through his hair before he finished that sentence "…noticing stuff about you…and thirdly the thought of me and Megan together, makes you jealous doesn't it?" he says as he looks at her now beat red face.

"I-I'm not jealous." She stammers. This only makes Wally laugh. Hard.

"You're jealous of me and Megan! This is hilarious!" He says as he chuckles with laughter.

"Fine. If you came here to laugh at me, I'm sure you won't mind if I slam this door in your face." She growls at him; hand on the door, ready to close it.

"Okay wait! I'm sorry!" He says as he brings his hand to the door. "But seriously I don't have any feelings for Megan, believe me." He steps closer to her so that she can see the seriousness in his eyes. But she still didn't believe him.

"If you're not interested in her then why are you getting her gifts?"

"Gifts?"

"The cook book?"

"What? So she enjoys cooking food from earth, my aunt has a million of theses books lying around; I thought she might like one. I was just being nice." He says with an amused smile on his face, he was glad that she cared so much.

"Really?" she asks whilst looking at her toes.

"Really. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Saturday, probably even before then…" He says as he brings his arm up so that he can lean against the door frame, this brings him even closer to the blonde.

She looks up into his smiling green eyes, she knew what he wanted and she knew she wanted it to. He leaned forward those few extra inches his eyes slowly drifting close. She lets him move closer until their noses where touching, then she places her hand on his firm chest before he can move any closer. He opens his eyes puzzled as to why she had stopped him.

"Sorry GA says it's important to have a clear mind before missions." She whispers. She then pushes him back "Oh and this is revenge for laughing at me." She says with a small smirk and with that she closes the door in his face. Wally lets out a frustrated groan as he runs both his hands through his hair. He was really starting to hate Green Arrow. Artemis falls into her bed and falls a sleep almost immediately with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah that's it now <strong> ** I rushed the ending a bit because Fantastic Four is starting on TV so I'm in rush. Review? Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5, I think Oliver lives in Star City in most of the comics I've read he has lived in Star City but then in Smallville he lives in Metropolis so I wasn't too sure which one to go by… sorry for the cheeseyness of this chapter and for any other errors .**

**-Song Recommendation: Parachute- You and Me **

**-Rated T for minor swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Residence, Star City <strong>

**Friday 9****th**** November **

**6:10pm**

"Sorry Artemis it looks like I'm going to be late." Oliver says regretfully through the phone. Artemis was at his apartment in Star City she had taken the transporter from Gotham and it brought her right inside his penthouse suit. It was something that Red Tornado had created so that she could get there quickly if they wanted to train or hang out, today was Artemis's day off and she and Oliver were going to watch the basketball game together. But he had just called to say that he was going to be late due to a JL meeting, but that he would be back as soon as it was over.

Artemis sighed "its fine, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, catch me up when I get there, bye." He said as he hangs up the phone. Artemis flips her cell phone shut, as she heads towards the kitchen to get some snacks. She always felt unwelcome in his huge place she wasn't used to having such niceness in her life. It always made her think about how bad things used to be, and how it suddenly changed overnight to this new life she couldn't keep up with. She opened one of the many kitchen cabinets in search for some chips or popcorn. It took her a good five minutes before she could find them. She then opened the fridge and grabbed a can of sprite, and then she made her way to the large living room. Before she could work out how to use the remote for the large and very complicated looking TV, her cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and saw that Wally was calling. They had been having secret phone call and meetings throughout the last two weeks. They convinced themselves that they were not in a relationship and that it was only a bit of fun between the both of them. So they decided that it was best not to tell anyone about their new...friendship.

"What do you want Baywatch?" she says into the phone.

"Well. Right now I'd say you." He replied and she could practically hear the smirk that was probably on his face, through the phone.

"God you are so full of it." She replies with a small laugh.

"Yeah,yeah. So are you at home? "

"Nope, I'm at Oliver's." She says as she brings her feet up to the couch.

"Oh…shit, is he in the same room as you?" He asks in a panicked voice, he didn't want him to know that he was calling her.

"No, I'm not stupid. He's not here actually; he got called into a JL meeting."

"Oh," he says feeling more relaxed "So you're all alone in his big apartment" He says as a sly idea enters his mind.

"Yeah, but he should be back in and hour, two tops" She mumbles, as she tries to turn on the TV to the cable channels, but all she can see is static.

"Hmm you could do a lot in two hours." He says slowly.

"I wish I could get this stupid TV to work. So where are you anyway?"

"City Central Park. My aunt kicked me out; she said I should get some fresh air instead of sitting in my room playing video games and she and Uncle Barry are having some romantic dinner, I don't even want to know. But right now I could think of something that's better than playing video games."

"And what's that?" she asks but there was suddenly static and buzzing coming through the phone.

"Wally? Hello? Wally I think the line's breaking up." She says into the phone, but it goes back to normal.

"Sorry um…bad reception here." He says into the phone.

"Right. Do you know how cable works?" there was a sudden knock at the door.

"That's weird. Someone's at the door" She says in a puzzled tone.

"Really? You should probably go get it. It's probably room service."

"It's an apartment Wally, not a hotel." Artemis says as she walks towards the front door.

"Yeah but Oliver could afford that kind of service. Plus he lives in the penthouse suite."

"Whatever." She says as she pulls the door open, only to see Wally standing there with the phone to his ear.

"Surprise!" he says half-heartedly.

"Wally! You shouldn't be here!" she hisses as she pokes her head out the door looking up and down the hallway before she pulls him inside.

"What? You said Oliver won't be back for a while." He shrugs as he puts his cell phone in his pocket. "I thought that was code for 'come over and we can make out'"

"Arrgh no Wally! How did you even get past the doorman?" She exclaims.

"I was the sudden gust of wind that blew all the doors open. He didn't even see me." He says with a cocky grin on his face.

"And you just happen to know where Oliver lives?"

"He's Oliver Queen. Who doesn't know where lives?" he says as he walks towards the living room. He lets out a low whistle "Wow this place is huge!"

"Look, Wally you should probably leave, we can't…you know… here" She says as she follows behind him.

"Okay fine I'll just help you fix the TV." He says, picking up the remote from the couch.

He presses a few buttons and the TV starts making loud noises.

"Fixed" he says as he looks at Artemis.

"Yeah now you can go" she says as she grabs the remote out of his hand and sits on the couch.

"I'll just keep you company for a while." He says as he sits next to her on the couch.

"Wally I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to happen." She says whilst changing the channels until it was on the sports channel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, taking the packet of chips of the large glass coffee table in front of him "So what are we watching?" he says before throwing a chip in his mouth.

"Basketball." She says, looking straight ahead.

"Cool, who's playing?"

"Star City Thunders, the Gators are playing against them "

"Right." He says as shoves a handful of potato chips in his mouth. He gives Artemis quick look as he leans forward to put the chips back on the table, she's not even paying any attention to him, instead she watching the TV intently. When he leans back up he moves himself so that he his thigh is touching hers. She doesn't even look at him, this annoys Wally as he tries to think of ways to get her attention. He lets out a loud yawn as he stretches his arms behind his head and lets them rest on back the couch. Artemis's blonde ponytail falls on his arm behind her head.

"Wally, that's the oldest trick in the book." She says eyes still on the TV screen. Finally he was getting somewhere.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Surprisingly she doesn't push him away so he went on. He slowly brought his hand up so that his fingers brushed the back her neck, she stiffed a bit but relaxed when he started drawing small circles on her neck with his index finger.

"Wally, stop that." She mumbles.

"Stop what?" He whispers in her ear. This makes her turn her head towards him; she realizes that she'd fallen for his trick, because now her face was only inches away from his.

"Hey." He says quietly as he looks down into her eyes.

"I hate you." She whispers in reply. He was already this close, so he moved forward until his lips connected with hers; he kissed her deeply and interlaced his hand deep into her hair. He pulled her head back slightly so that he could kiss her more thoroughly. She brings her arms around his neck as she pulls her body closer to his. She hears a distant beep coming from the front door, she tears her lips away from Wally as she hears it again.

"Did you hear that?" She asks him breathlessly. Wally ignores her as his lips travels down her neck.

"Wally, I think someone's trying get it!" She says as she pushes him off her. Someone was using the key card to get in.

"What?" He mumbles dazed from all the kissing.

"Someone is trying to get in, it might be Oliver. Get up!"

"Shit!" He says standing up as he hears the door slam close.

"Move!" She hisses as she pushes him towards the door that leads to another large room but before she does, the person that came through the front door comes into the living room. It wasn't Oliver though. It was Roy.

"Roy?" Wally and Artemis say at the same time.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Wally asks as he feels himself relax, he was glad that it was his buddy Roy and not Oliver. Roy looks between Wally and Artemis, as he puts two and two together.

"I live here. Well I used to anyway, but I could ask you the same question." He says sourly.

"Um Oliver's not here." Artemis says quietly.

"I know. I'm not here to see him I just came to pick up some stuff." He says as he heads out of the room. There's an awkward silence in the room Wally and Artemis stand there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well at least it wasn't Oliver." Wally says half-heartedly

Roy walks into the room once more, his black backpack filled with what looks like clothes.

"I'm going now, so you two can get back to your…activates." He says bluntly as he glares at Wally. He was clearly pissed off with him. With that said Roy turns around as he heads out the door.

"I'm gonna go. I need to talk to him." Wally says as he walks towards the door.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Before he leaves his super speeds back to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He says with a grin. And he's gone.

* * *

><p>When Wally runs down the hallway he sees Roy standing there with his backpack slung over his shoulder, waiting for the elevator.<p>

"Roy wait up!" He shouts out to him.

He scoffs as he glances at Wally.

"Don't let me keep you from your girlfriend." He says straight-faced.

"She's not my girlfriend." Wally replies as he stands next to him.

"_Her? _Of all the girls in the world you chose to be with her?" Roy says as he ignores Wally's statement.

"Again I'm not _with _herwe're just messing around. Look Roy, I get that you don't like her, but she's not that bad."

"God she has you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she? Just like Oliver" Roy in a disgusted voice.

"This isn't about me is it? It's about Oliver, you're pissed because he has a new partner" Wally says as he starts to get aggravated. "Well newsflash Roy, _you_ walked out on _him_ you have no right to be pissed." Roy turns around until he's facing Wally he ignores the ding of the opening elevator doors and no one steps inside.

"So what, I go away for a couple of months and all of a sudden she's everyone's best friend? You clearly don't want me back on the team since she's doing such a great job."

"Come on Roy, you know that's not true! You heard Kaldur we have no quotas on archers! And can you hear yourself? You're acting like little kid; she's a part of your family!" Wally shouts.

Roy grabs Wally by his shirt collar as he brings him close to his face.

"_She_ is _not_ part of my family! I've lived with Oliver long enough to know that he doesn't have a niece." Roy hisses bitterly through his clenched teeth. Wally shoves him back as he gives him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your precious girlfriend?" Roy says as he pushes the button to open the elevator doors. Roy steps inside, he gives Wally a disappointed look as the doors slide close.

Wally stares after him thinking about what Roy said. He shakes his head and super speeds down the stairs as he heads home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right. I struggled with this chapter. And I kind of feel sorryannoyed with Roy here. But I still love him he's been through a lot of shit, if anyone has read Green Lantern (co-starring Green Arrow) Second series you'll know what I'm talking about. Anywho I feel like this isn't my best chapter but it's getting more serious as it goes along. I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who has review, alerted and favorite it means a lot! Seriously! Sorry in advance for any errors. **

**-Song recommendation: Parachute- Kiss Me Slowly. (Completely irrelevant to anything in this chapter, but it kept coming on when was writing and then I started crying I don't even know why, but it makes me cry… I'm such a sissy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Residence, Star City<strong>

**Friday 9th November**

**7:55pm**

Artemis sat on the couch as she thought about the events that had taken place that night; she was surprised to see Roy. Oliver had been talking about him a lot recently and she suspected that he missed him, which was only fair he was his son after all. He had been trying to get in contact with him for a couple of months he had tried calling and sending e-mails, but they had gone unanswered and unread. Now when ever Oliver talked about him, he wasn't aware that he was doing it he might talking about something and it would remind him of Roy and he would start talking about things him and used to do when he finally realized he was talking about him, you could the see the sadness and pain in his eyes. She knew Roy didn't like her because she was Green Arrow's new partner, but the feeling was mutual she hated the way he made Oliver feel. After he had done so much for him, he took him in after his parent died and this was how he repaid him? By walking away from him? That was enough reason to hate him. Artemis hears the front door beep as it opens; Oliver walks and dumps his training gear by the door.

"Hey Arty! Who's winning?" He shouts as he picks up the mail that is laid on the table by the door, he looks through them as he walks inside the living room.

"The Gators, looks like you owe me five bucks." She says with forced enthusiasm, she was still thinking about the whole Roy situation. She didn't know whether she should tell Oliver that Roy had come over, she knew it would only make him upset. Oliver placed the pile of letters on the coffee table as he reached for the phone.

"Hey the game's not over yet! They could still win. I'm going to order some pizza, what do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry…Oliver there's something I want to tell you." She says as she turns the volume of the TV down. Oliver looks down at her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Okay, what is it? Are you okay?" He says as he takes a seat on the couch.

"I'm fine! It's just…" She knew it would be best to tell him, instead of him finding out another way.

"I um… I just wanted to say… Thanks!" She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that Roy came over; she couldn't tell him that he didn't come to see him but instead came to pick up his stuff.

"Thanks?" Oliver says slowly as he gives her a quizzical look.

"Yeah! For you know everything. For letting me be your partner and for helping me out with mom and for just caring about us and everything." All that she had said was the truth, she was really grateful to Oliver and for everything he had done for her.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck looking rather bashful.

"Jheez Arty, don't go soft on me now." He says jokingly as he punches her lightly on the shoulder. In some ways she was glad that she didn't tell him about Roy he didn't need that right now.

"Well I'm getting pizza and don't even think about asking for a slice when it gets here." Oliver says as he dials the number into the phone. Artemis lets out a small laugh before she turns the volume of the TV back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice.<strong>

**Saturday 10th**** November**

**12:35pm**

Wally was still trying to understand what Roy had said about Artemis yesterday. It didn't really make any sense to him at the time, until he really thought about it. Oliver had announced that he had a niece a little suddenly and randomly, it was weird that he had never mention her before and Artemis was a very skilled archer she must have been training with Oliver for a while to be that good, but Roy would have known or said something before. He was lost in thought as he walked down the hallway that lead to the training room. He was suited up for training with Black Canary and the rest of the team. Then suddenly Robin falls from above him and lands in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"GAH! What the hell Rob!" Wally says as he looks up form where the Boy Wonder had fallen from all he could see was the high ceiling. "As if the ninja thing wasn't bad enough, now you're falling out from the freaking sky! Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh I was crawling on the celling." The young boy says causally.

"Since when could you defy gravity?" Wally asks as he looks at Robin in confusion, he was pretty sure he didn't have any superpowers.

"Well, I added theses suction fragments to my gloves and now I can stick to almost any surface." He finishes grinning with pride. He lifted his gloves to show Wally but they didn't look any different.

"They look the same to me." Wally says as he leans forward for a closer look.

"Yeah, they're so small you can't see them, it makes it easy to control."

"Well someone better tell Spiderman to watch out!" Wally says jokingly as he starts walking down the hallway again.

"Oh HA HA, you're hilarious." Robin replies sarcastically.

"Whatever. Um do you know if Artemis is here yet?" Wally asks trying to sound casually.

"Not sure. So? You and Artemis huh? Can't say I'm surprised… " This stops Wally once again as he turns to face Robin.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about . "

"Oh please! It's so obvious! I guessed even before Artemis told me. "

"WHAT? She told you?"

" Yeah. Well she told Dick Grayson." Robin whispers the last part. "But even before she did it was obvious, you couldn't stop staring at her every time she walked in to a room, seriously you were drooling. I thought I was going to have to get you a bucket… and the secret looks you were giving each other? Yeah not so secret." Wally was blushing furiously at this point. He could believe that Robin had found out, but then he remembered that it was Robin. There wasn't much he didn't know about.

"Dude shut up! I can't believe she told you!" Wally says in an exasperated tone.

"I can't believe _you_ didn't. I'm supposed to be your best friend." Robin replies quietly.

"Rob it's not like that, it's just…me and Artemis…we're not serious, we're just having at bit of fun. When people are in a serious relationship they tell people about it and since we're not serious, we didn't…oh and Green Arrow also said he'd put an arrow through me if I tried anything with her. So the less people who know, the better." He lets out a frustrated sigh. The he remembers something else that Robin said.

"Wait, you said she told. What exactly did she say?" He asks curiously.

"Well, you had just sent her some really hilarious text and I was there and she started laughing out loud so I asked her who it was from. She didn't say anything at first but you know I have immense persuasion skills and she told me that you were this really annoying, obnoxious, egocentric, loud -"

"Hey, I am not egocentric!" Wally interrupts.

"Well if you would let me finish…" Robin says as he gives him the glare, he was Batman's partner after all.

"Sorry."

"But, she also said you were really sweet, caring, really funny at times, cute…can I stop? Because I think I'm going to gag"

"She said that?" Wally says with a small smile.

"Yeah. Are you sure you two aren't serious?" Just then the sound of footsteps were heading their way, they both looked and saw that Artemis was heading their way.

"Fine you know now but you can't tell anyone." Wally hisses under his breath.

"Hey boys." Artemis says as she walks between them, she gives Wally a small smile as she walks past him.

"Okay now go crawl up a wall or something, I need to talk to her alone." Wally says to Robin before he superspeeds to catch up with her.

"Hey Artemis, I need to know something."

"Hmmm?" She says distractedly as she adjusts her gloves.

"Yeah it's just I was talking to Roy yesterday-"

"Arrg don't even mention his name, he's such a jerk." She interrupts with a disgusted tone.

"Okay yeah I get it, you two hate each other. But he said something really weird yesterday." He says as they turn the corner that leads to the training room.

"What did he say?" Wally hesitated for a second before he continued; he wasn't sure about how he was going to say this or how she might react.

"He said…you're not Oliver's niece." This stops her right in her tracks; they were stood outside the doors of the training room. She felt a sick feeling in the core of her stomach, she knew this might happen but she hadn't papered herself for it. She turns around to face him, making sure she kept a straight face as she spoke to him.

"What?" She exclaims. "Why would he say that?"

"I don't know, but then I got to thinking..." He trails off as he looks down at her hoping that she would give him a logical explanation. She knew he wasn't stupid; he was starting to see the flaws in her almost perfect plan. She had to do something, say something to make him believe her again. There was no way he could know about her past or her family…

"And what you believed him?" She says in a voice that sounds close to furious. She was faking it. It was the only thing she could do right now.

"No! Yes! I don't know! It just doesn't make any sense, why would Roy say that?" Wally says quickly, he was hoping that this wasn't the reaction he would get from her.

"Because he has some personal vendetta against me. I can't believe you think I'm lying to you!" She felt a bad taste as she said the words, but it was better than him knowing the truth.

"No! Artemis I didn't think that. Look I'm sorry, i must have misunderstood him! Just forget I said anything." He says as he grabs her arms bringing her closer to him, but she pushes him away. She needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts as he pushes past him, she doesn't go to the training room instead she walks back down the hallway in the opposite direction, she passes Robin on her way, and she ignores the look of confusion on his face.

"Artemis! Wait!" She hears Wally's voice call after her but she ignores it. She walks into the changing rooms grabs her bags that her civilian clothes are in and runs to the transporter. When she arrives there she sees that Wally has beaten her there he was standing in front of the doors.

"Wally move now or I swear-"

"Just let me apologize!" She could hear the desperateness in his voice and it was killing her.

"Wally. Move. Now." She says between clenched teeth. She couldn't bear to look at the sadness in his eyes any longer. She felt something burn at the back of her eyes, she realized it was tears; she had forgotten the feeling because she hadn't cried since she was a little girl.

He moved away from the door, he knew she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

She pulled open the doors of the transporter and she looked at Wally one last time before she disappeared.

**Gotham City**

**12:55pm**

Artemis walked out of the transporter and into the dark, deserted alley way. She changed into her civilian clothes quickly. When she was dressed she leaned against the alley wall and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Then she did something that was so foreign to her. She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my favourite chapter so far. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and a very big thank you to Hezpeller for helping me with editing and everything, it REALLY helped me out! :) and if you love Young Justice you will love this blog: yj cave. blogspot. com (no spaces inbetween.)**** it's very awesome!**

**-Song Recommendation: The Fray- Over My Head **

**-Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**Wednesday of 14th November **

**4:30pm**

_Thud._ Wally threw the ball against the celling as he continued to wallow in self-pity. He was currently lying on his bed, in his room in Mount Justice. Robin was sitting at his desk uploading some form of spy software to his laptop. They were waiting for Batman to call the team in on the mission.

"Dude, what am I going do?" He says as he once again threw the ball against the ceiling.

"What are you going to do about what?" Robin mumbles distractedly.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaims. He thought after a couple of hours she would calm down and call him, telling him she forgave him and that it was a stupid fight. But she didn't call him. He kept asking himself why he cared so much but deep down inside he knew.

"Well I don't know." Robin mumbles again.

"Come on Rob, you must have an idea. I need to win her back." Wally responds, throwing the ball up in the air.

Robin closes his laptop and turns around on the swivel chair so that he's facing Wally, he leans forward so that his forearms are resting on his thighs.

"Okay, last week you told me you and Artemis weren't serious, so maybe this is a good thing. It had to end sometime right?"

Wally threw the ball harder against the ceiling.

"Anyway, who needs her? There are plenty of girls out there!" Robin says in a hopeful tone.

Wally bit his tongue as he began to throw the ball even faster and harder.

"Right, Wallman?" Robins says in a more cautious voice.

"Fine!" Wally bellows as he sits up on the bed, the ball bouncing off his head as it fell down.

"I have genuine feelings for her! She's the first thing I think about when I wake up…okay the second thing after food! I'm always wondering what's she's doing when I'm not with her. I've tried_ not_ to think about her! I think about her stupid smile and how cute it makes her look, I think about kissing her ridiculously soft lips. And sure sometimes she acts like a bitch, but she can be really nice and she cares about others, she's not like other girls…"Wally looks into space with a goofy grin on his face before he continues, "And the way she feels in my arms… oh and that noise she makes when I bite her-"

"Whoa! Stop! I don't wanna to know!" Robin shouts waving his hands around.

"Oh. Sorry Rob." Wally says sheepishly as he lies back down.

"Okay so now that we've clarified that you actually _like_ her in a serious way, you need to think of a way to get her back."

"That's the problem! I can't think of anything!"

Robin looked at his friend. For a smart guy, he was pretty stupid.

"Um it's pretty obvious. Just tell her how feel. She can only ignore you for so long." Robin replies.

"You think that'll work?" Wally says as he sits up once again.

"I don't know, probably; get her some flowers or something."

"Flowers." Wally mutters, musing on the idea.

"Yeah, make a big gesture." Robin replies.

"Rob you're a genius! Where do you get this stuff from?" Wally exclaims.

"Meh, I read a lot." He says with a shrug.

"Team, report to the mission room for debriefing" They hear Batman's over the speakers.

"Shit! What do I do when I see her?" Wally asks in a panicked voice.

"Nothing. Surprise her." Robin replies, as he picks up his laptop and heads towards the door.

"Yeah but-"

"Wally, just be cool." Robin says as he leaves the room.

Wally lets out an exasperated sigh before he super speeds to the mission room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Academy<strong>

**Thursday 15****th ****of November **

**3:30pm**

Artemis stood by her locker taking out the books she needed for homework. Just before she closed it note fell to the floor. She knew it was another one of David's threats but she read it anyway. she let at an amused laugh as she read the words 'DIE BITCH' in bold black ink. It was amusing because she knew David was scared of her, he had in fact asked to move seats in their English class because he didn't want to sit near her, he would shout out insults at her as she passed his table in the cafeteria but only because he was with his friends. Whenever he saw Artemis walking down the hallways and he was on his own, he would turn back and go in the opposite direction. She scrunched the piece of paper into a ball and through it in the trash can as she walked towards the large doors that where in front of the school. Before she pushed them open she pulled the black coat closer to her body and pushed her scarf up so that it was closer to her neck. When she pushed the doors open the first thing she saw was a flash of dark red hair at the bottom of the stairs. Wally. He had his back turned to her but she knew it was him, he had a bouquet of pink tulips in one hand and picnic basket in the other. He was currently talking to a girl from her school and from the way she was battering her eyelids and twirling hair long brown hair she knew she was flirting with him. Artemis let out a sigh. She ran down the stairs hoping he wouldn't notice her as she passed him. But no such luck, she heard him excuse himself.

"Artemis! Wait up!" He was following close behind her; she ignored him and continued to walk briskly towards the school gates. She hadn't spoken to him since the fight they had, she didn't even speak to him yesterday when they had the mission. He didn't try and speak to her yesterday and she thought he had given up, she knew it was a good thing because he was already getting too close and he was starting to mean something to her and if that happened he would eventually find out about her past and it would be over. As she stopped and turned to face Wally, he was closer than she thought because when she stopped, he crashed into her. Fortunately they managed to keep their balance so that they wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Wally-" She started.

"No! Don't say anything!" He put the picnic basket down on the ground and stood up straight.

"These are for you." He said holding the flowers towards her, she could see people staring and whispering as they went pass.

"I don't-"

"Please, just take them." She could hear the pleading in his voice, and it made her feel so bad. Hesitantly she took them from him.

"Wally this is really sweet, but I don't think this is the best place to do this." She said quietly she saw various girls check him out as they passed.

"I know, I thought we could go to Gotham Park its close by. I thought maybe we could talk."

"Look, Wally I don't want to talk, I-"

"Well look what we have here." She looked passed Wally's shoulder to see that the voice belonged to David. He was standing behind them with his posse of losers behind him.

"I wouldn't bother dude," He says looking at Wally who had now turned to see who was behind him. "This skank isn't worth it." David says in a disgusted tone, this earned him a laugh from the losers.

Wally turned back to look at Artemis, anger burning in his eyes.

"What did he just call you?" She knew what he was going to do next so she grabbed his black leather jacket with her free hand.

"Don't Wally. You know the rules." That didn't stop her before but Wally was looking at him as if he was the Joker. David walked pass them, his friends following behind.

"Fine." Wally grunted. She let go of his jacket, but as soon as she did he supersped towards David. He went so fast that all she saw was a flash of his red hair. Then she heard a pained scream come from David and before anyone could realize what was happening Wally was back by her side. She looked at David and she could see that blood was gushing out of his nose.

"Wally!" She hissed.

"What? He deserved it." He said casually.

"I need to go before I miss the bus, but thanks for the flowers." She turned to leave but Wally grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"No! We need to talk remember?" His green eyes where determined, he wasn't giving up.

She pulled her arm free. She knew if she didn't talk to him now he would keep on trying.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Great." He grinned triumphantly, picking up the picnic basket. She followed behind him as he walked towards the school gates. They walked past David who was still whining in pain his friends. looking clueless. Artemis gave him a small smirk.

* * *

><p>They walked to the park in silence. She found it weird that he was being so quiet; he normally always had something to say. She gave him a sideways glance, he had one hand in his pocket and the other was holding the basket tightly, his face was serious.<p>

"What's with the basket?" She asked curiously, as they walked down one of the wide lanes that led to a grassy field.

He gives her a quick look before he goes back to looking straight ahead.

"Oh I packed a picnic for us."

"A picnic? In November?" She gives him a bizarre look.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"Wally, people don't have picnics in the winter, it's way too cold."

"Whatever, I think you'll like it." They walk over the grass until Wally stops by a big oak tree.

"Perfect spot!" He lifts the top of the basket and pulls out a think green blanket. He drops the basket to the ground and then lays the blanket across the grass. He sits down on the blanket and rubs his hands together. He looks up at Artemis expectantly.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asks brightly.

She sighs quietly as she drops her black bag to the ground. She gently places the pink flowers on top of her bag as she sits beside him.

"Are you ready to eat the finest cuisine known to man?" He asksed with a sly grin. He pulls out two plastic wrapped sandwiches and hands one to her.

"Peanut butter and Jelly! I made it myself." He says proudly.

Despite herself she laughs. Wally feels himself relax a little; it was going well so far.

"And if you get too cold," He pulls out a red flask form the basket. "I brought hot chocolate."

She smiled and then it suddenly faded. She didn't deserve this or him for that matter.

"Wally, this is…" She trails off not really knowing where to start.

"Artemis I'm sorry," Wally blurted. She looked at him strangely "I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sorry I accused you of lying and I'm sorry that I made you mad. I thought you were never going to talk to me again, and that thought made me feel…I don't really know, but it wasn't a good feeling. And I then realized that I like you. I like you a lot and want to be with you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Because I think you're sweet, caring, beautiful and sometimes a little bitchy but I like that about you so it's a good thing! And I know we're not supposed to be serious and I know Oliver might kill me when he finds out, but I don't care I'm willing to take an arrow for you!" He rushed, saying everything before he lost his nerve.

Artemis didn't know what to say, he had just poured out his heart to her and she sat there staring into his green eyes as he looked backed at hers hopefully.

"Say something." He prompts her calmly. She should have told him that she didn't want to be with him because David was right she wasn't worth it. She'd just find a way to disappoint him. But she didn't instead she leaned forward, tilted her head to the side and kissed him. And it wasn't like any of the other kisses that they shared before, it was different it was full of so much feeling and emotion. He kissed her back deeply as his hand moved up to the back of her neck he absent- mindedly traced small circles on her neck with his thumb, and moved her back so that they were lying on the blanket, with Wally on top. She moved her hands up his chest until they rested on his shoulders. His hand slid down her waist to rest on her hip. They moved so well together. She loved the way he made her forget about all her problems, when she was with him it was just them. They started to kiss faster like they couldn't get enough of each other, like they were trying to savour every minute they had together. Wally's hand moved further down her body and he tugged on the hem of her school skirt. Artemis moved her hand over is.

"Hmm slow down Kid Flash." She murmured breathlessly against his lips.

"Sorry I'm not used to being slow. " He said with a grin as he moved his head back so that he could look down at her face.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He ask as he plays with a strand of blond hair. She looks away from his smouldering green eyes, he didn't have to apologise because he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Wally you don't have to apologise." She says thoughtlessly. He put his hand on her cheek and moved her head so that she was facing him.

"Yes I do. I hurt your feeling and you don't deserve that." He says looking at her with sorry eyes.

She bit her lip in frustration and then she rolled out from under him, sitting up on the blanket .

"We should eat and then you can walk me home." Artemis decides to drop the subject; all she wanted to do was tell him the truth so that he'd stop apologizing and feeling bad. It wasn't his fault.

He rolled on his back and rested on his elbows as he studied her. She looked agitated.

"Um are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says as she flashes him a smile.

"Yes you are." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You're such a loser. Now would you hurry up and eat!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me home. And for the picnic and flowers and everything else" She says to Wally as the two teens stand outside her apartment.<p>

"No problem I'm glad you liked it and I meant what I said." He says, he leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around beautiful." She grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Wally you mean a lot to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah course I do. Come on, who can resist the Wallman?" He says with cocky grin.

She laughs and she gives him a slow lingering kiss.

"Bye Wallman." She says with a wave and she walks up the stairs in front of her apartment and went through the doors. Wally watched her until she was out of sight and he punched the air with his fist, grinning widely before he used his superspeed to run home.

Artemis opened the door to the apartment with her key. It was dark and quite, the only light came out from her mother's room that was at the far side of the small apartment. She placed her things by the door and brought her hand up to the light switch by the door, but the light didn't turn on.

"Mom the light's out!" She called.

She stepped forward and heard glass crunch under her foot.

"What the…" She mumbled to herself. She moved into the living room and tried turning on the light there but the same thing happened. She was confused; it must have been a power cut but her mother's light was still on.

"Mom, I think there's a power cut!" She called out; she walked to the drawers to look for a torch light. When she found it she tried to turn it on, it flickered and went out.

"Stupid thing." She muttered to herself. She hit the back until it flickered on.

She moved the small beacon of light around the room and gasped at the sight. The whole place was trashed. The tables were turned over and there was smashed glass scattered around various places, their small TV set was smashed in and clothes were scattered all over the place.

"Oh my God." She walked over all the mess and ran towards her mother's room.

"Mom?" She screamed. She tripped over the mess on the floor. She picked herself up and continued to move towards her mom's room. She pushed the slightly opened door completely open. She dropped the torch light and her heart started to beat at a dangerous speed. Her mother's wheelchair sat empty in the middle of the room and the words 'FOUND YOU' were written in red spray paint on the back wall. He was back.

* * *

><p><strong>A few people wanted Wally to beat David up, so I added that in. Reviews would be appreciated! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I know I've been really lame and haven't updated in ages :( I've just been really busy with school work. But it's half-term (this means I get the week off.) And I'm going to start updating as much as can! You will love this blog: yj cave. blogspot. com (no spaces inbetween.) :)**

**I apologize for any errors.**

**-Song Recommendation: Andy Grammer – The World is Yours**

**-Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen's Residence, Star City<strong>

**Thursday 15th of November**

**6:10pm**

"Ollie what am I going to do?" Artemis says warily, her eyes were red from crying. She was sitting on the couch with Ollie. She was still in her school uniform; all her things had been completely trashed. Oliver was the first person she could think too go to. She didn't have anyone else and he was the only one who knew about the situation with her father.

"Arty, I don't want you to worry about this. I will do everything in my power to get your mother back. I promise." Oliver replies confidently.

"No, Ollie you don't know him. He's…he's crazy. That's why I had to get me and my mom away from him!" She shouts. "I don't even know why I'm here. I should be out there looking for her." She says as she stands up from the couch. Oliver puts a strong hand on her shoulder gently guiding her back to her previous sitting position.

"You are not going up against him on your own." Oliver lets out a frustrated sigh as he rubs eyes with his fingers. "I think we're going to have to get the team on this one."

"What! ?" Artemis exclaims as she shakes her head franticly. "No. You can't do that! If you do that then everyone will know! Batman will kick me off the team! Wally will-" she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, even the thought of it made her feel sick.

"I can do this on my own, I know how he works and I know how the Shadows work, please Ollie just let me do this."

"No. Artemis you are not going on your own." Oliver replies in an angry voice. "It is way too dangerous. Even if I helped you we would be outnumber and he could potentially harm your mother if we try and go up against him. I'm going to call Batman and see if I can meet up with him." Oliver says as he stands up from the couch. He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. Artemis jumped up and put her hand over Oliver's before he could start dialing. She looked up at him with pleading eyes

"Ollie, please don't do this." She begged.

"Arty listen to me. We can help. I'm going to met up with Batman and I'll explaineverything to him. And then we'll deicide or next move. Until then you stay here tonight. I'm going to put this place on lock down so that nobody can get in… or out in case you get any ideas."

"Fine." She snarled. She had never been this angry at Oliver before and he knew it. She gave him a cold look before she left the room.

**Mount Justice**

**10:00pm**

Oliver walked through the automatic doors that lead to the briefing room, the first thing he saw was Batman standing in front of the large computer that was placed in the center of the room

"You wanted to see me Oliver?" Batman asked quietly without even looking back to acknowledge Oliver's presence.

"It's about Artemis. Her mother was kidnapped earlier today."

This caught Batman's attention. He turned around to look at Oliver. He gave him a level headed look before he spoke.

"Do you know who took her?"

"Sportsmaster." Oliver answered silently.

"Sportsmaster? Why would he take Artemis's mother?" Batman asked calmly. He paused for a moment and took in Oliver's agitated posture before he continued.

"Oliver I think we both know that there's something you're not telling me."

Oliver though about a lot of things before he answered Batman question. He wasn't sure how Batman would react if he told him that he had lied to his face. Would he kick him of the team? He had brought someone who could potentially be a spy or a danger to the team. But Oliver had every faith that Artemis was none of those things, she couldn't help what she was born into. And he was proud that she hadn't embraced it. She was a good person, he knew that and he would defend her if anyone thought otherwise. He looked Batman straight in the eye.

"I lied. Artemis is not my niece and I didn't train her. I met her when I was leaving the Wayne and Queen Benefit in Gotham a couple of months ago; she took a man's wallet as she walked by. I saw her and I tried to stop her but she fought me for it. It was pretty impressive and I knew that someone good must have trained her because no ordinary teenage girl could fight as well as she did. So when I finally got her to calm down I asked her who trained her to fight so well, she was reluctant at first but she told me her father had trained her. She begged me to let her go because she needed the money for her and her mother."

He paused for a moment, and looked to see if Batman was still listening.

"I told her I'd give her the money if she returned the wallet. She agreed and after we tracked the guy down and returned his wallet, I took her home and gave her my card in case she needed anymore help but before I could leave she just spilled everything out to me and told me where she was from and who exactly her father was. She kept apologizing." Oliver let out a humourless laugh before he continued.

"It was like she was apologizing for being who she was. She wanted to change, that's why she ran away from her father. I couldn't just leave her after that, she deserved another chance. I know I should have thought about the precautions… but I went to see her and her mother that week and I got to know her and she told me she was an archer. And that was it. I took that as a sign. At this point Roy had left and I thought maybe this was the chance she was looking for, so I told her I was Green Arrow and that I wanted her to work for me. I'm sorry I lied to you but I don't regret what I did." No one said anything for a while and Oliver prepared himself for the worst. Batman turned around to face the computer, his back turned to Oliver once again.

"We're going to call the team in with all their partners. I should be able to locate the Shadows whereabouts. We'll have to move fast if we want to catch up with them. Bring Artemis here; she might be able to help us."

Oliver looked at Batman felling rather perplexed, it was as if he didn't hear anything he just said.

"A-Aren't you going to say anything? Did you hear what I just said?" Oliver practically shouted.

Batman typed quickly on the computer keyboard and the surveillance camera that was on Artemis's street came up on the screen.

"I heard what you said Oliver but it wasn't new information." Batman said steadily as he watched the most recent activity on the tape.

"So you've known this whole time?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yes." Batman simply replied he was focusing all his attention on the surveillance tape.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No…" Batman says distractedly, he played the tape back again; there was no sign of Sportsmaster or the Shadows, they must have hacked the system.

"But-"

"Oliver we don't have time for this, it doesn't matter anymore. We have more important issues to deal with now."

Oliver stood still for a moment taking in Batman's words. He knew he was right there was no time to discus a situation that couldn't be changed. Oliver nodded silently and left the room, he needed to get Artemis and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

**Mount Justice**

**12:00am**

The briefing room was filled with expectant Superheroes and their partners, nobody was sure what to expect. Batman told them the situation but left out a few details about why they were going after the Shadows. He informed them that the Shadows had kidnapped a civilian. Artemis stood with the team she was in her costume, just like everyone else but she felt so out of place she had to do whatever she could to keep her emotions at bay she couldn't let anyone know that this mission was personal.

"A civilian?" Robin questions sceptically. "It seems a bit low key for the Shadows. You'd think they'd have bigger fish to fry."

Kid Flash nodded his head in agreement with Robin.

"Yeah I'm with Robin. It's probably a trap…"

Artemis felt her heart begin to beat faster; she hadn't spoken or even looked at Wally yet. Artemis glanced nervously at Green Arrow. He gave her a quick nod to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. The team didn't know the civilian was her mother.

Batman cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him.

"We need you and your team to guard the perimeter, While the rest of the Justice League try and enter the premises." Batman instructs the young heroes. "Do _not_ try and enter without our say so. I suspect that the area will be heavily guarded." Batman looks at Aqualad when he says this as he expects him to keep his team under control.

Kaldur nodded in understanding.

"That's it! ?" Robin exclaimed in disbelief. "You want us to guard the perimeter?" He says in an incredulous tone. He stepped forward so that he was standing in front of the Dark Knight.

"Yeah, why can't we go in there and kick some Shadow butt!" Wally adds from behind with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You've been given an order and I expect you to follow it." Batman states in a menacing voice.

"Yeah but-" Robin following sentence was Interrupted by an impatient Artemis.

"Arrg would you guys just shut up so we can get this over with! I don't know if you've notice but the more time we waste here, the more danger we put the victim in." Artemis spat she felt her body shake with anger and apprehension. Green Arrow placed his hand on her shoulder to clam her down. The rest of the team turned to face their angry team mate. Aqualad stepped forward and looked at his fellow team mates.

"Artemis is right, it doesn't matter what their motives are. The important fact is that they have a civilian who may be in danger and we will do what ever we can to help the Justice League retrieve that person. No matter how small that part is."

Artemis was grateful that they had such a level heeded person as their leader, she felt her self relax as the rest of the team took this into consideration.

"I'll get the Bioship so we can get going." Megan says calmly, she floats towards the exit of the room and the rest of the team follow. Artemis lingers back as the rest of the young heroes leave the briefing room. She turns to look at Green Arrow.

"Make sure you get her back." She says half-heartedly.

"Don't worry we will." Green Arrow gives her an encouraging smile and with that Artemis turns and leaves the room. When she walks through the automatic doors she sees Wally lean off the wall he was leaning against and gives her a smile.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" He asks coolly.

_How can you be clam at a time like this? Why aren't you taking this seriously? _Artemis wanted to shout all these things at him but she knows she can't. He's treating it like he treats any other mission. He doesn't know that she's so personally connect to this mission. He doesn't know that she needs him to reassure her and tell her everything is okay and for some reason this annoys her.

"You know what Wally? I'm not in the mood for your crap tonight." She snaps.

Wally is taken aback at her sour attitude.

"Whoa some one's in a pissy mood tonight." Wally barked back.

Artemis just scoffs and walks towards the Bioship, she hears Wally following quickly behind her.

"What's your problem? Are you still mad at me? I thought you were over that." Artemis spun on her heels and looked Wally dead in the eye.

"When are you going to realize that everything isn't about you? I wish you would just shut up and get over your self!" She doesn't wait to hear what he has to say, she turns her back to him and walks even faster towards the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and update this week, hopefully by Friday. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
